Diversa Pars II (Map Game)
Diversa Pars III Map Game will begin in a few months time. Welcome to the Diversa Pars II Map Game! In Latin, Diversa Pars means "The Reverse Side", and that is what this map game is all about. Basically, everything is exactly as it is in our timeline, except for items referencing history. Every nation and place exists, and acts the same as in OTL. However, it is our job to explain how these countries were formed, and what came before them. For example, say the city of Brasília is the capital of Brazil because the former capital was destroyed in a war and is now swallowed up by the coastal Brazilian rainforest. If you claim a year, you have to explain the events happening during that year, and why they happened. If you end a war in your turn, then the person with the previous year has to explain what happens in that war. To claim a turn, just add yourself to the list. If you are planning to claim in the future, or are playing already, add yourself to the players list. This game is a reboot to the last one which was made by upvot. The last one was extreamly popular and lasted to 1910 which is over 100 turns. After chatting with her on AH.com she given me permission to reboot this game. Map 2015 Current Year Moderator List *Owner - AH28 *Creator of the series (honorary) - Upvote *Co-Head Mod: Saturn1257 *Mod: Fires Rules *History will get stranger as you go farther back. *You may claim a turn in advance of the last turn if you are working on it by putting your name next to the next turn heading. (Ex: The year 1950 is finished, I may claim 1949 and work on it free from the fear that someone will make 1949 before you). *You cannot claim again if you have taken a turn two or less posters previously unless one day has passed without any claims. *No ASB Content. Mods may remove turns with ASB. Also, sometimes years (or decades or whole eras) may have long stretches of time where little happens for you to write about. That's history and it's okay. *Respect other players' wishes. You may not agree with them on the way the game will go but please don't turn it into a massive argument and please don't let it spill out onto the page for this game. Keep it to the talk page or the chat. *If someone alluded to an earlier event, when that time comes around, try to have it come about (e.g. someone hinted a massive battle outside Mumbai in the 1860s fifty turns earlier). *If you are going to foreshadow something, please make it relatively ambiguous. Don't say the exact year if it's 80 turns away. *Use .png format for the map only. *Edit the previous map, do not make a new one. *The map should be a 650 px thumbnail aligned to the center. *A map must be posted every turn. *There are plans for the future turns posted on the chat page, so please read up on those before you take your turn. *The Owner may revoke other moderator decisions. *Mods have the ability to delete ASB posts. *Post the map to the latest turn in the map category and change the year to the latest year. *1 turn = 24 hours. You must complete the turn from 5PM British time each day. If you fail to reach that target your turn will be skipped. *You must finish your turn before posting it. *You are allowed to take ine turn per ten years. This makes more people can join the game. Players List *he is the German master in TGWR *whistles* *Saturn1257 (talk) 20:00, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Because why not. * * [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Get a free potato here) 09:27, December 6, 2015 (UTC) *[[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *Aaron 2 21:48, December 6, 2015 (UTC) *User:Spartian300 *User:The Epic Dragon *User_talk:Hydralisk98 Year Claiming You can only claim turns after the one that's taken. And be sure to respect the previous turn, and follow through with any of the hints presented in them. Make sure to link your name to your user profile. If you do not make your turn 12 hours after it becomes your turn, you will be skipped. Now on you only claim 1 turn every 10 years. *1998 - Tech (Tuesday-Wednesday) *1997 -Spar (Wednesday-Thursday) *1996 - Candiesrgood (Thursday-Friday (Christmas)) *1995 - hydralisk98 (Friday(Christmas)-Saturday) *1994 - AH28 (Saturday-Sunday) *1993 - Aaron *1992 - *1991 - *1990 - Wall of Shame Candie- First Warning for ASB turn Archives *2014 to 2010 *2009 to 2005 *2004 to 2000 *1999 to 1995 *1994 to 1990 1999 TURN SKIPPED DUE TO ERIC NOT DOING TURN. Category:Map Games Category:Diversa Pars II Map Game Category:Defunct Map Games